


Charmer

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Circus, M/M, Romance, Snakes, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermann visits the travelling circus Newton is working at. Maybe he's with the snakes or reptiles." - pinkieblues<br/>I didn't really describe the setting as I usually do, but I imagine it's about 1900. Old-timey circus setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmer

Ordinarily Hermann would not have gone to such a performance, but the ouroboros and the rather attractive man (though he’d never admit it) on one of the posters were too enticing for him. There was a certain mathematical impossibility to the ouroboros, like infinity. 

After putting his handkerchief down he sat on one of the hay bales waiting patiently for _Newton the Snake Charmer’s_  act to begin. He was a short stocky-looking man with tight silk trousers, typical of strongmen in any circus, and his bare chest was covered in ophiological tattoos of many vibrant colors. Hermann must have stood out in the crowd because only a few minutes into his act, complete with a boa winding around the man’s legs and torso (which made Hermann rather uncomfortable), Newton singled him out and approached him. 

"No, I do not wish to be wrapped in the snake."

"She won’t hurt you, I promise."

"Absolutely not. No, no, I do not wish you to –." But it was too late and Newton had placed the snake around his shoulders. Hermann stiffened up and looked at Newton through eyes squinted with displeasure. Yet, the snake appeared to be rather fond of Hermann and wound around him loosely, not showing any signs of wanting to squeeze in attack. Hermann could not help but notice the mathematical placement of scales and told Newton so. They got into a long discussion about the scale patterns of snakes and Hermann left, smiling to himself. He returned every night the circus was in town. 

On the second to the last night, Newton gets up the courage to ask Hermann to join him.

"You mean, run away with the circus?"

"Yeah, y-you could, you know, balance the chequebooks and maybe develop an astronomy act? If you want to, I mean, working at the accountant's office can be pretty boring, you said so yourself and you've got all these theories. Maybe you could meet people on the road and become a famous mathematician?" Hermann considered this for a minute, reluctant to leave his dull, secure life. The idea was absurd to him. Running away with the circus, what would people think? But suddenly he didn't care. He leaned forward and kissed Newton on the cheek.

"Yes, Newton. I'll go with you."  

**Author's Note:**

> This could be longer and better. IDEFK.  
> [Original post.](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/99033147533/au-of-the-day-hermann-visits-the-travelling-circus) 
> 
>  


End file.
